


After all

by AlphaTK



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC - Fandom, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce activo, Bruce!Top, Clark pasivo, Clark!Bottom, Enlace, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Clark Kent, Omegaverse, Smut, alfa/beta/omega, manada, muerte de un personaje, violación no explicita
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaTK/pseuds/AlphaTK
Summary: — Después de todo, tal vez recorrimos todo el camino solo para llegar aquí. Para estar juntos.





	After all

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo en el fandom de DC... al menos el primero que me animo a publicar.  
> Lo hago porque creo que el mundo necesita más de la ternura de Superman pasivo. Y porque quiero y puedo >:v  
> ¡Espero os gute!  
> Daniel

**_1_ **

**_________ **

Clark se enjabonó con la esponja, raspando con vehemencia, hasta que, incluso con su invulnerabilidad, la piel se volvió rojiza debido a la fuerza que ejercía. Estaba tan sucio. Sentía tanto asco de sí mismo.

Se sentía mareado, con la bilis subiéndole amargamente por la garganta y los músculos contrayéndose espasmódicamente. Además, la grotesca sensación en su espalda le aseguraba que al menos un trozo de kryptonita había quedado aún atrapado en su organismo. Se mordió los labios y contuvo un jadeo de dolor mientras doblaba un brazo hacia atrás para intentar tener acceso al mineral que tanto daño le hacía. Pero al parecer, para su mala suerte, el trozo se encontraba incrustado en la mitad de los omóplatos, profundamente, sin acceso para él.

Agotado y débil, sintió sus piernas claudicar, cayendo contra los azulejos empapados. Entonces el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose repentina y bruscamente lo hicieron volver ligeramente del pesado aletargamiento.

Frente a él, rodeada de la cálida y brumosa humedad que empañaba los espejos, se encontraba Lois Lane. El cabello castaño oscuro perfectamente recogido en un moño se crespo, los labios bellamente trazados en rojo amapola se entreabrieron y los preciosos ojos violetas, enmarcados en espesas pestañas oscuras, lo miraban ahora con asombro, que rápidamente, mientras bajaban y revisaban su aspecto magullado, se tornaban horrorizados, a la vez que las finas cejas subían por su frente.

A ella no pareció importarle el hecho de que su bonito traje de color negro, falda de tubo y camisa plisada se empaparan con el agua helada, ni que su perfecto maquillaje se corriese ligeramente mientras lo ayudaba a salir de la ducha. Clark siempre había pensado que Lois era una mujer maravillosa y muy fuerte, con un carácter aguerrido y decidido, y allí, mientras ella soportaba la mole de músculos que era él, llevando todo su peso mientras lo sentaba en el muro de contención, aquella imagen no hizo, sino que tomar más fuerza.

— Se supone que las heridas no duran en ti — Fue lo primero que le escuchó decir, con voz aprensiva — Se supone que no puedes hacerte heridas, en primer lugar. ¿ _Cómo e_ s esto posible?

Clark apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar.

— Kryptonita — Balbuceó a medias. Sintió a Lois, a su lado, tensarse.

— ¿Quién? No, olvídalo, apenas salgas de estas te sacare todo. Ahora, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Clark medio le indicó en qué parte de su cuerpo se encontraba incrustada la piedra y dónde estaba el quit de primeros auxilios.

Sin mayor problema, como si el hecho de que el gran agujero en la espalda apenas la afectase, Lois introdujo una pinza y tanteando con la mayor delicadeza posible, encontró el trozo de cristal verde y de un fuerte jalón, lo extrajo; entre más preámbulos tuviese, más tiempo estaría ese veneno en el sistema de Clark. La piedra aparentemente inofensiva fue arrojada casi con rabia por la ventana.

— Gracias. — Suspiró Clark aliviado, sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo se iba restaurando.

— De nada. Ahora, quisiera saber qué demonios pasó.

— Lex Luthor.

Clark no quería recordar lo sucedido; no quería, mucho menos, que nadie lo supiese. Sobre todo, Lois.

— Lo que hay entre tus piernas — Clark se tensó mientras el aroma de un alfa enojado hacía picar su nariz — Es semen, ¿no?

Clark no respondió. Se removió incómodo. Entonces como si repentinamente el peso de la realidad le cayera encima, aplastándolo con una verdad doloroso, hizo que sus ojos picaran.

— Debí escucharte. — Se escuchó susurrar con voz quebrada. Lois gruñó.

— Fuiste, aunque te advertí que era una trampa, ¿Por qué debes ser siempre tan confiado? ¡Te lo dije, Clark, las personas no cambian tan fácilmente!

— ¡Lo siento! — Jadeó, y Lois dio un paso atrás, cubriéndose la nariz del fuerte aroma de un omega triste y desesperado — Pero creí que realmente se había rehabilitado. Es mi culpa, lo que me paso es mi culpa, y lo siento tanto. — Su voz se ahogó cuando los brazos de su amiga lo atrajeron contra su pecho, el agradable aroma que buscaba consolarlo arremolinándose a su alrededor.

— Calla, Smallville, no digas tonterías. En todo caso, entonces también sería mi culpa.

— Tú no...

— Yo sí. No es como si no supiese como eres — Ella suspiró — He tenido que verlo venir, coño.

Un nuevo torrente de lágrimas bajo por sus mejillas; Lois, sin embargo, esta vez solo pudo enterrar el rostro entre el cuello de Clark, justo al lago de su glándula. El espeso y dulce aroma ahora era de agradecimiento y consuelo. Lois perdió algo de su propia rigidez.

— Gracias...

— ¿Cómo rayos ha descubierto que eres un omega? — Mascullo suavemente, acariciando su cabeza.

— No lo hizo.

Está vez, Lois levantó el rostro y o miro fijamente. Conociéndose como lo hacían, Clark no necesito la pregunta dicha para entenderla.

— Lo hizo porque quiso. Me lo restregó en la cara, que solo me tomaba porque podía — Clark jadeó — Se burlo, cree que soy un alfa, y qué mayor humillación...

— Por supuesto — Gruñó ella, presionando fuertemente la mandíbula — Ya sabía que era una mierda, pero, yo...

— Lo — Leyéndola, Clark la tomo del brazo, evitando que se marchara e hiciera una tontería — Piensa las cosas, si vas y haces algo, le confirmarás nuestra relación directa. Nos pondrías en peligro.

— Te atacó...

— Y ahora estoy aquí, a salvo, contigo...

Ella dejo de forcejear y volvió hacia él.

— Entra a la tina — Le dijo. Clark obedeció, caminando lentamente, aún agotado. Entonces la vio abrir las ventanas de par en par, dejando entrar la luz del ocaso que lo nutria lo suficiente como para que el dolor dejara de hacer mella en él. Luego observó, sin decir nada, como ella deslizaba la chaqueta por sus hombros y la camisa por sobre la cabeza. La falda cayendo por sus piernas hasta el suelo de baldosa y finalmente el sujetador siendo arrojado junto a las bragas a algún lugar. — Muévete.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la tina y colocando un poco de gel en sus manos, se dedicó a lavar cariñosamente el cabello sucio y ensangrentado de Clark, introduciendo lentamente los largos dedos entre los oscuros risos, mientras Clark sentía la somnolencia avasallante llenar su cabeza, a medida que ella aclaraba su cuerpo también. Con el aire intimo ininterrumpido, se permitió reposar la cabeza sobre su regazo, de donde fue obligado de quitarse en el momento en que Lois se metió en la pequeña tina, tras él. Permitiéndole dormitar finalmente allí por al menos unos minutos antes de obligarlo a ir a la habitación, donde ya empijamados, se acostaron juntos. Piernas y brazos entrelazados.

— Hey, Smallville — La escucho susurrar — Tendrás una semana de receso. Y no quiero quejas — Le corto directamente — llevare una excusa a Perry. Ya veré como consigo falsificar una.

Clark rio por lo bajo.

— Gracias. Dulces sueños, Lois.

— Dulces sueños, _Clark_.


End file.
